Team Minus Four (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next They all arrived in front of their temple. The Andaras and the other gems got off and The Creators went back to their cathedral. They walked into the temple and saw Galena, Xanthus, Antimony, and Xa-Phia all in the main room. Galena: Welcome back. Xanthus: Did you ever get your revenge? Divine Fire: Let’s not discuss that. Xa-Phia: Well that’s a no. Pyrochlore went and sat next to Antimony Antimony: How was seeing the rest of Earth? Pyrochlore: Pretty cool. Did you know that humans still know about us? Galena: What?! Aquamarine: You should have stayed with us, dude! Galena: How did she know you are gems? Pyrochlore: She saw my gem on my nose! Hypersthene: And she identified it. Xa-Phia: Seems neat. Xanthus: Wait a minute. Who is that? He pointed at Padmaradschan. Padmara: Please call me Padmara. A lot of gems can’t seem to get it right. Galena: What is he doing here? Oracle Clear: You’ll find out soon enough. Divine Fire: He’s my little creation! Xanthus: Hmm… Xa-Phia: Tash, did you enjoy yourself? Tashmarine: Yes… I’m going to rest in my room… Tash started to head to head to his room. He was quickly stopped by Divine fire who grabbed his arm. Divine Fire: Oh no you don’t! He yanked Tashmarine back next to him. Divine Fire: You are going to stay here until the surprise gets here! Aquamarine: What surprise? Tashmarine: Nothing… Aquamarine: Tash, what is it? Oracle Clear: She should be arriving right about- A heavy knock was heard from the outside door. Everyone turned and looked. Oracle Clear: Now… Oracle Clear walked towards the door and pushed a button opening it. ???: Is he here? The voice had a heavy Russian accent. Aquamarine recognized the voice. And began to freak out. Oracle Clear: He’s right over there. The gem walked in. She was multicolored and seemed angry. As if she was just naturally mad. She began walking towards Aquamarine. Aqua started to freak out and backed away at the same speed the gem walked at him. The gem stopped and walked towards Tashmarine. She started shaking his hand. ???: Thank you Tashmarine for letting me know about Aqua’s ways of thinking. Lumi Green’s eyes widened after hearing what she said. The gem then looked Tashmarine up and down. ???: You’ve outgrown me ever since you and Aquamarine were my main focus. Pyrochlore: Who are you?! The gem looked at Pyrochlore and walked up to her. Still looking angry. ???: I am Rainbow Calsilica. Head officer of the gem empire and in charge of the Rebel Asylum. Who are you? Pyrochlore: Pyrochlore 9J’H0. Rainbow Cal: And what is it that you do? Pyrochlore: I fight a long Galena! Pyrochlore didn’t seem to mind Rainbow Calsilica’s strict temper and mean face. Rainbow Cal: Fight well, little one. You’re fighting alongside a gem who was a “son” of a gem I stayed in this exact temple with. Rainbow Cal looked at Galena. Galena blushed. Rainbow Cal: Now, back to my main task. She turned and faced Aquamarine. Who was just looking at her. Rainbow Cal: Aquamarine, you’re coming with me. Aquamarine: No… Rainbow Cal: Excuse me? Aquamarine: I SAID NO! Rainbow Cal: Fine. She stuck her hand behind her head where her gem is located. Her gem glowed. She then summoned an electric chain. Aquamarine summoned his bow and had an arrow ready to fire. Aquamarine: You want me? You’re going to have to think fast! Rainbow Cal: You’ve must have forgotten about me. Please, let me remind you! Aqua closed an eye and aimed his bow and arrow at her. He could see behind her Tashmarine walking out of the temple. He then began to remember all that was said prior to what was happening now. Aquamarine: Y-you did this! They forced you to didn’t they?! Rainbow Cal: He made up his mind to do so. Aquamarine: What? Rainbow Cal: Seems like he’s matured way more than you have. I bet. Especially looking after you because you can’t seem to stay out of trouble! Aquamarine: TASH! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!! Aqua stopped yelling and realized that Rainbow Calsilica was gone. He began to freak out. He started to run towards the door. Rainbow Cal’s chain swung out of nowhere and wrapped around him, electrocuting him to the point of sending him into his gem. Everyone was shocked. Pyrochlore was hanging on to Antimony as if she was watching a horror movie. Xa-Phia began tugging on Galena for him to do something. Rainbow Cal then reappeared. She picked up his gem, bubbled it and sent it off. She started to dust herself off. Oracle Clear: Everyone, I’m sad to announce Aquamarine will no longer be working with you all. So to replace him, Padmaradschan will be joining you all! Divine Fire: Isn’t it great? Everyone in the room: … Divine Fire whispered in Lumi Green’s ear. He already was scared from what had just happened. Divine Fire: If you don’t get yourself together, you’ll be next! Lumi Green didn’t even move. He could feel his heart drop. He tried his hardest to keep himself from breaking down crying. Rainbow Calsilica walked over to Galena. Rainbow Cal: Get your team together. You all seem messy and unorganized! I won’t have to get your father, will I? Galena: N-no! That won’t be necessary! Rainbow Cal: Good. I’ll be monitoring you all every so often. If I see you slipping up, he will be contacted! Galena: Understood. Rainbow Cal took off one of her gloves and slapped Galena in the face with it. He had a red mark on her face. She then walked out of the temple. She saw Tashmarine sitting on the beach looking into the sea. Rainbow Cal: Don’t worry. He will be released sooner than you know it. She walked to the warp pad and warped out. The Andaras soon warped out after her. Not before Lumi Green could tell something to Tashmarine. Lumi Green: Meet me on the planet you were created on tomorrow night. Tashmarine was confused but knew to follow his order. Back in the temple, everyone was contimplating what was going on. Pyrochlore: So... He's just gone now? Galena: I'm guessing so... Xa-Phia: Do you think Tash is going to be okay? Hypersthene: No... I don't think he'll be taking this well at all... Xanthus: What was it that he did? Padmara: He had rebellious tendencies. Galena: Woah! Really? Padmara: Yeah. It's really funny. Don't think you'll be seeing him anytime again. A transmission showed on the main screen. The face of Cubic Zirconia showed. Cubic: Good evening everyone! Everyone: Good evening. Cubic: I hope you all will get adjusted to this sudden change quickly, as you services are needed. Galena: Right away! Pyrochlore: What is it? Cubic: I need you all to destroy Black Diamonds Palace for me. Antimony: I'll go get Tashmarine. Cubic: He's not going. He needs to cope with what has happened. Galena: Okay. Is there anything else we need to know? Cubic: No. The transmission ended and the gems headed out. Tashmarine stayed and headed to his room in the temple. ~End~ Back Home Gems (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:A to Z